


Far from Perfect

by orphan_account



Series: 2020 Prompts [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Post-HoO, pre-toa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico wonders why Will is the only medic who treats him.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: 2020 Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751266
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	Far from Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 29 – “Oh no… he’s cute.”

Nico headed to the infirmary for the second time that week, holding his wrist, which he hoped was only sprained. He held it close to his chest as he pushed the infirmary door open. He saw Will glance up from where he was seated behind the counter.

“Hey,” Nico greeted awkwardly. “Uh – I screwed up my wrist.”

Will called over Kayla and asked her to look over the front desk for him, then took Nico to a spare bed. Nico didn’t know why Will was always the one healing him – not any of the other medics. To tell the truth, he was a little worried it was because they were afraid of him. Or that his death aura would rub off on them or something.

Will took Nico’s injured arm gently, although it still hurt. He pressed his palm against Nico’s, but didn’t grasp it like he usually did. “Any other injuries?”

Nico shook his head. “Just the arm.”

Will hummed, then carefully gave Nico his arm back. “Good news, or bad news?”

“Good?”

“It only needs to stay in a cast for a week.”

Nico groaned. “So it is broken then?”

“In _three_ places.” Will held up his fingers. “One bone is slightly out of place, so I’ll have to manipulate it into the right spot before I get a cast on you. _That’s_ the bad news. I’ll grab some supplies and unicorn draught, and we’ll get you fixed right up.” Will laid a hand on Nico’s shoulder before walking away.

When he returned with a cart, he set the unicorn draught to the side for later, then put some supplies on the tray beside Nico’s bed. He put some gloves on, then started cleaning Nico’s skin with alcohol. Nico glanced away as he used a needle to inject the local anesthetic. He’d had a lot worse – much worse – but something about watching the needle pierce him made his skin crawl.

Will sat back as they waited for the anesthetic to start working. “So how’d you do it this time?”

Nico frowned. Will was looking at him like he expected a story about an epic spar, or monster battle in the woods. “I climbed a tree,” Nico muttered.

“You what?”

Nico glared. “I climbed a tree. The branch I was on broke and I fell.”

Will snorted and shook his head. He pulled his gloves off. He shifted closer, pushing Nico’s bangs out of his face.

“What are you doing?” Nico scowled as Will pressed a palm to his forehead.

“I need to check you for a concussion. And internal injuries. Now hold still while I do a full body scan.”

Will’s eyes closed as he focused. Nico felt weird staring at Will when he wasn’t looking, but he certainly took the opportunity. His freckles were faint, trailing across his cheeks, nose and forehead. Nico was surprised by his desire to brush his fingers over them. His lashes were light brown, many shades darker than his golden hair. Will’s lips were curved into a smile, like he knew exactly how much Nico wanted to see how they felt against his.

“You can’t read my mind, can you?” Nico asked.

Will opened his eyes and grinned. “No. But I can tell which parts of the brain are active.”

Nico frowned at him. “What does that mean?”

Will didn’t answer. “Could you sit up for me?”

Nico resisted the urge to squirm as he felt Will’s warm palms press against his back. He held them there for a minute or so. Meanwhile, Nico was desperately trying to keep his heart from pounding, knowing Will would be able to sense it.

When Will pulled back, Nico missed his touch. Nico glanced away, noticing Will’s sister, who had a hand over her mouth. She was staring at them. She leaned over to another medic and whispered something in her ear. They both laughed.

Will didn’t notice them, too focused on Nico’s broken arm. It didn’t hurt when he repositioned it, so Nico knew the anesthetic kicked in. Nico watched with a detached fascination as Will pressed a spot on his arm carefully. He frowned to himself then, pressing a little harder at a different angle. He prodded Nico’s arm a few more time before deeming it ready to cast.

“Will?”

He hummed softly, turning to the bowl of water on the cart behind him. He emptied some packets into it, then mixed it around.

“Do the other medics not like me?” Nico whispered.

Will looked up sharply. “What makes you say that?”

Nico felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny. “You’re the only one who works on me here. And…” Nico frowned towards one of two medics who were staring in their direction.

Will followed his gaze and scowled. He yanked the curtains closed and sat beside Nico on the bed. “Don’t worry about them. They’re idiots, but it’s not what you think.” Will wrapped Nico’s arm with bandages. “I work with you because I want to. I like seeing you, and talking to you, though I’d rather you didn’t get hurt so much.” Will dunked a cloth bandage in the plaster he made. He applied it to Nico’s arm.

Nico wrinkled his nose at the feeling, but stayed still. Will started humming softly when it was apparent Nico wouldn’t respond. Nico found it surprisingly calming. He let the noise wash over him as he stared at the curtains blocking them off from the rest of the infirmary.

Him and Will were all alone.

Despite what some people thought, Nico wasn’t entirely dense. Will hinted enough times that he was interested for it to get through Nico’s thick head. Still, Nico didn’t know how he felt about beginning a relationship with someone. He liked Will. He liked him a lot, but he had no idea how to be a boyfriend. And he was really scared he wouldn’t be good enough. Still, he wanted to. _Badly_. He wanted to try.

Will finished wrapping Nico’s arm and cleaned everything up. Before he left to wash his hands, he let Nico know he’d be right back. He closed the curtain behind him, though it swayed open a little. It was just enough to see Will head over to one of the girls from earlier and say something with an angry expression. She just laughed and patted his shoulder. Will blushed and rolled his eyes. 

“Oh no…” Nico was done for. He covered his face with his palm. He exhaled shakily and muttered. “He’s cute. He’s nice. He likes you. Don’t fuck this up.”

Will came back with a blush still across his cheeks. Nico scooted over so he could have more room to sit beside him. Will sat close enough that Nico could feel the heat from his body. Nico no longer resisted the urge to lean closer to him. He hoped Will wouldn’t notice how sweaty his palm was when he hesitantly threaded his fingers through his.

Will didn’t say anything, but he gave Nico’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m… not very good at this,” Nico said. “But I really like you.”

Will’s smile was soft. “I like you too, Nico.”

Nico knew. Will knew Nico knew, but it was still comforting to hear the words spoken aloud. Nico chewed at his lip. His eyes were watering and his heart was soaring at the same time. It was dizzying.

“Can I kiss you?” Nico asked.

Will’s cheeks flushed brighter, but he nodded enthusiastically. When Nico leaned in, Will curled his hand against his jaw. The kiss was far from perfect, but it felt like it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know how many times I'm going to write these two idiots having their first kiss.
> 
> Also I've literally broken three different limbs and I have no actual recollection of the casting process. Researching took forever and was such a pain. I hope I got it right. 
> 
> Requests are now closed. Thank you to those who sent them!


End file.
